Some modern vehicles include security systems that provide audial warnings when a break-in attempt of the vehicle is detected. These systems may use sirens, klaxons, verbal warnings, and flashing lights. In some security systems, the owner of the vehicle is notified when a break-in attempt is detected.
To detect break-in attempts to the vehicle, security systems may use motion sensors, shock sensors, mercury switches, and the like. However, these sensors may be overly sensitive to external perturbations. As a consequence, the security systems may trigger false alarms. The security systems may be inadvertently triggered from passing vehicles, thunder storms, loud noises, and other events.